


I Love It

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: Twenty minutes into Mario kart and chill and Yixing gets a funny idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Val for helping me with ideas I am so grateful *heart heart heart* 
> 
> This is quite possibly my worst crack fic ever ? But it's so funny lmao I'm dead

It was finals week, but Yixing and Junmyeon didn't give a care about their finals. Actually they did, they had studied for probably five hours straight and now they were taking the very first break ever.

Twenty minutes into Mario kart and chill and Yixing got a funny idea. Junmyeon was so focused on winning that he didn't even notice yixing's sudden stillness. Yixing was willing to give up first place for the laughs.

“Junnie,” Yixing cooed, elbowing Junmyeon gently in the side.

“Not now, xing,” Junmyeon grunted.

Yixing barely kept it together thinking about what he was about to do. He bit his lip and plopped himself down on Junmyeon’s lap.

Junmyeon yelled. 

“WHY did you- BITCH I was about to FINISH THE LAST LAP, You piece of SHIT,” Junmyeon ranted.

“Shhhhh,” Yixing wiggled around and smirked at HIS boyfriend, “calm down, big daddy.”

Junmyeon went pale. “Yixing-” he looked constipated and Yixing almost lost it.

“Mmm,” he hummed and curled his fingers around the back of his neck and leaned in until their noses almost touched. “You're hot when you're frustrated……. big papa.”

Junmyeon coughed but not until after he turned his head; he wasn't inconsiderate enough to COugh right in yixing's pretty face.

“What?” Yixing played innocent and then hit Junmyeon with, “do you love it when I call you big papa?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, finally composed. “No you dumbass,” he laughed.

Yixing gave Junmyeon a peck on the cheek before leaning in to whisper in Junmyeon’s ear, “big papa is gonna whip out his mini papa and things are gonna go down.”

Junmyeon choked on air. “Yixing what the fuck are you on.”

Yixing sighed, “pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase big papa.”

“Stop calling me that, the fuck.”

“Would you rather I call you….. bug papa?” Junmyeon snorted. Yixing continued, “how about.. big oppa?”

Junmyeon screamed and hit Yixing in the chest, and Yixing fell off of the couch onto the living room floor. 

“You're so mean big daddy.”

“The next time you call me big daddy, big papa, bug papa, or big oppa I'm going to BREAK UP with your ass.”

Yixing finally broke down, SCREAMING laughing until tears poured down his cheeks like water spilled from a my little pony mug. Junmyeon watched Yixing silently.

“OH GOD,” Yixing wheezed, “your FACE when I called you big daddy-”

“Can you shut your mouth.”

“BIG PAPA-” Yixing choked for a moment, then continued when he could breathe, “big papa will you please whip out your mini papa for me.”

“Yixing PLEASE.”

“BUG PAPA,” Yixing cackled.

“What the fuck is bug papa”

“Big oppa,” Yixing was sobbing laughing and junmyeon sighed dramatically.

“Xing, please.” But Yixing wouldn't calm down. And then Junmyeon had the best idea of his 17 year life. “Please calm down.. baby grill.”

-end-


End file.
